My Bipolar Girlfriend
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri] Uchiha Sasuke tahu bersama Haruno Sakura tidak akan mudah.


Judul: My Bipolar Girlfriend

Author: Cherry Vey Scarlet

Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: #16

Rating: M

Kategori: SasuSakuAU

Sumarry:[ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri** ] Uchiha Sasuke tahu bersama Haruno Sakura tidak akan mudah.

"Sasuke, ayolah katakan sesuatu." Gadis merah muda di hadapanku masih merengek. Pasalnya sudah sejam lebih dia berceloteh tentang hal sepele.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" ucapku menghela nafas.

"Ya ditanggapi apa gitu. Kau tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya Ino tadi? Masa iya dia dengan sengaja nyembunyiin sepatuku. Akukan capek pengen cepat pulang dan mereka malah bikin ulah. Belum lagi Naruto _tuh_ sohib tercintamu pinjam mobil belum di kembalikan dari jam janji dia mau kembalikan." Sakura berbicara cepat sekali seperti di kejar macan. Bahkan kadang aku tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakannya jika dalam mode bicara cepat.

"Ino hanya bercanda Sakura. Kau berlebihan. Itu hal sepele."

"Sepele? Kau bahkan kau tidak memahamiku Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Lebih baik aku diam jika sudah sperti ini. Dia Haruno Sakura, putri bungsu keluarga Haruno. Berparas cantik dengan surai merah muda bergelombang dan mata zamrud meneduhkan. Ayahnya, Haruno Kisazhi seorang profesor terkenal di Konoha dan Ibunya, Mabuki Haruno seorang lulusan terbaik di Universitas Tokyo. Sakura sendiri juga kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Di mata semua orang dia gadis cantik yang cerdas. Selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar di Universitasnya. Orang-orang berkata jika aku beruntung bisa bersama gadis itu. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mendefinisikannya. Kadang aku merasa beruntung kadang juga tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu? Mari kita ingat-ingat lagi bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjalin hubungan bersama Haruno Sakura.

Saat itu Haruno Sakura mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha Fakultas Kedokteran. Sementara aku saat itu Fakultas Management bisnis semester empat. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya Sakura yang saat itu bertanya di mana perpustakaan saja. Namun setelah itu banyak pertemuan-pertemuan secara kebetulan. Tidak seperti dorama-dorama kacangan kesukaan _kaa-san_ sih. Hanya saling bertukar senyum. Hingga akhirnya kita saling berkenalan waktu bertemu kembali di perpustakaan. Perkenalan biasa layaknya seorang yang mencoba berteman.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu. Sakura terlalu sempurna sebagai wanita dan pasti banyak yang menyukai. Namun sialnya aku mulai tertarik saat kami semakin dekat dan dia sering bercerita banyak hal kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak terbiasa mendengar curhatan orang lain, kecuali Naruto karena dia memang cerewet dan sering bercerita kepada semua orang. Dari hal sederhana bagaimana dia menolak masuk jurusan kedokteran bahkan sampai memohon menangis tapi tidak di gubris orangtuanya. Ya, dia dipaksa orangtuanya berada di Fakultas Kedokteran. Dia ingin menjadi seorang penari. Dan akhirnya dia berusaha menuruti keinginan orangtuanya. Sebagai seorang yang berada dalam keluarga terpandang dia dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. Dan jadilah dia seperti sekarang. Haruno Sakura, si gadis cantik dan cerdas, mudah berteman, ramah dan baik hati. Selalu tersenyum seperti tidak punyai beban hidup.

Sakura memiliki seorang _aneki_ dan meninggal saat usianya delapan belas tahun. Semakin dia bercerita tentang hal pribadi itu aku semakin ingin melindunginya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku mengatakan jika aku menyukainya di saat aku tahu dia dilarang pacaran sebelum lulus kuliah. Jadilah kami _backstreet_ di belakang orangtuanya.

Pada awalnya hubungan kami biasa saja dan dia masih menjadi Sakura yang di kenal banyak orang. Dan satu hal lagi yang aku tahu dari dia waktu kami berada di kost ku. Dia begitu menjaga kebersihan. Bahkan dia repot-repot membersihkan kamarku saat aku sedang mandi. Aku melihat dia tidak sungkan melipat bajuku dan menata ulang isi lemariku menjadi rapi.

Tiga bulan sudah kami berpacaran setiap harinya aku selalu menemukan hal-hal baru tentang Sakura. Dia seorang yang mudah berubah _mood_ nya. Kadang dia begitu bersemangat dalam melakukan banyak hal. Kadang juga mudah marah. Kadang dia pantang menyerah, bahkan ketika dia penasaran tentang diriku. Namun ada kalanya dia merasa begitu putus asa.

Setelah enam bulan bersama dengan dia aku mulai menyadari bahwa gadis ini aneh. Dia menjadi mudah marah dalam hal sepele. Sering kali juga aku yang menjadi sasaran amarahnya. Sakura juga sering memukul atau menampar jika sedang bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Walaupun itu tidak berarti buatku, namun tetap saja itu namanya kekerasan. Aku tidak suka itu.

Seringkali juga dia berbicara cepat yang kadang tidak aku mengerti karena topik pembicaraannya mudah berganti. Membuat kami sering salah paham. Sama seperti tadi dirinya bercerita banyak hal yang membuatn aku hanya kesal hari ini. Aku hanya memahami dua topik pembicaraan yang terakhir itu. Lihat itu hanya hal sepele dan dia berada dalam mood yang buruk.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya lirih. Saat ini kita berada di kamar kost ku dan dia duduk di sofa.

"Hn?" jawabku dari atas tempat tidur. Tanganku masih fokus mengetik di laptop.

Sakura mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku. Firasatku sudah tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku." Aku melirik dengan ekor mataku,kulihat dia menunduk dan duduk dengan memeluk kakinya.

"Hn."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih tidak mau melihatku," ucapnya sedih.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Setelah menyimpan data, segera aku matikan laptopku. Sempat terbesit jika aku ingin meninggalkannya tapi entah kenapa sangat bimbang melakukannya. Aku sudah terlalu lama bersamanya. Aku tatap wajah murungnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah? Pasti sangat sulit bersamaku. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku." Kalau bisa aku sudah lama melakukan itu, batinku. Lihat, sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut di tinggal orantuanya liburan. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dia marah-marah karena hal sepele.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Janji? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bisa memahamiku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Karin- _nee._ " Mata itu menatap penuh harap padaku.

Karin adalah _aneki_ Sakura. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat berbagi Sakura. Dia gadis yaang begitu menyayangi _imouto_ nya. Begitu yang di ceritakan Sakura tentang Karin. Di usia delapan belas dia bunuh diri karena depresi, meskipun Sakura menyangkal kenyataan itu. Mungkin karena tuntutan orangtua mereka untuk menjadi _perfect_ itulah yang membuat Karin depresi. Dan aku takut Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena terkadaang jika dia bersedih atau gagal dalam suatu hal dia sangat depresi dan sedih berlebihan. Pernah juga ketika aku mengatakan akan meninggalkannya dia memang terlihat biasa saja, namun ternyata dia mencoba bunuh diri. Untung saja saat itu ada Ino. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah terjun dari lantai tiga ruma sakit.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" suara Sakura membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Ya, aku janji," ujarku mantap.

Sakura langsung memelukku dari samping. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Ya, sisi gelap Haruno Sakura. Dia mulai memancingku untuk berbuat lebih.

Begitulah gadisku, seorang bipolar. Satu sisi yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana orangtuanya, sudah pasti tidak tahu. Aku yakin penyebab Sakura menjadi bipolar tak lain karena tuntutan orangtuanya dan juga kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya, Karin.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Aku mengambil cincin bermata berlian zamrud dalam sakuku sebelum kami larut dalam permainan panas kami.

Sakura terlihat begitu terkejut dan airmatanya menetes. Dia mengangguk. Aku memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Dia memelukku dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Aku mencium seluruh wajahnya dari kening pipi dan bibirnya.

Aku sudah mantap akan pilihanku. Meskipun sering kali aku lelah dengan sifat Sakura namun pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Bahkan aku mencari hal tentang bipolar, samapi rela kursus psikolog dari Itachi-nii yang rese itu. dari dia lah aku berkesimpulan Sakura bipolar setelah berkonsultasi dengan Itachi yang memang seorang psikolog. Inilah pilihanku menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan gadisku yang bipolar, yang sulit dimengerti dan yang pastinya aku sayangi. aku ingin segera mengubah marga Sakura menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Aku yakin setelah ini perjalanan hidupku lebih menantang, mengingat saat ini kita masih backstreet yang kemudian melamar anak orang yang jelas-jelas dituntut untuk sekolah tinggi. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyerah. Aku rasa gadis ini membuatku menyukai tantangan dan merubahku menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Owarii

.

.

.

a/n

terimakasih telah membaca fanfict ini. Untuk memeriahkan btc. Semoga btc semakin berjaya event nya mohon krisarnya.


End file.
